The invention relates to a process of and a machine for washing fragments, such as plastic fragments, to prepare them for recycling. The machine and process can be applied to washing other types of fragments as well. Various kinds of plastic products are ground up or chopped into small particles by a machine called a "plastic granulator" generally available in the marketplace. The sizes of plastic particles or fragments can vary, but for the preferred embodiment, the typical particle size is three eighths to one half inch (95 to 127 mm). Plastic bags can also be fragmented or processed by this type of machine.
In recycling operations heretofore provided the plastic particles have been washed to remove paper, adhesives, and undesirable particles in a batch washing apparatus.